Cry of a Heavenly Blade
by Vongola X Primo
Summary: Ignored by his parents in favor of his sister "Mito", Naruto is forced to grow up before the chaos of War,Love, and death take him apart. (Will grow into godlike) smart,Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone I will only bring ONE girl over from fairy tale so please tell me who in the comment or PM me.

Little Naruto watched as his father and mother trained Mito, they doted on her as she held the Kyuubi's chakra. Everyone in the village also held her in high regard. Naruto on the other hand, was thought to be the incarnate of the Kyuubi's. They growled and stared at him all day, however, they did not attack him, as his father was the great Yondaime. Unknown to Minato and Kushina, their so 'sweet' Mito was actually a devil. Every time she got the chance, she would blame Naruto to get him into trouble.

Naruto's parents would punish him for absolutely nothing. On October 10th, civilians and shinobi alike would celebrate the defeat of the once mighty Kyuubi's. On that day, all the clan heads would show up in the Namikaze Estate. While they were playing, Mito told all the young clan heirs that if they played with Naruto, she wouldn't be their friend. Naruto was always the more quiet one, growing anti social and just lay down in his bed then read since the lack of attention he got from his parents, so they would obviously go with Mito. Soon, Naruto had no friends and became a loner. The nine young old Naruto disgusted by what his sister had did, went up to his room. He was seething mad at his sister. His very own sister! He decided to go to bed and take a nap.

In Naruto's Mindscape

**"Hello Maggot."** said two red eyes that are looking down at him.

"By my guess you must be Kyuubi's?" Naruto replied. For some reason, he starts to walk closer to the cage.

**"I never expected my tenant to be so smart, better than the one who holds my power" **Kurama said.

"Well since from what I heard I hold your soul, so you have no Chakra?" Naruto asked

**"No, actually in the first few minutes that I was sealed in you, I regained all my Chakra, you see, I'm a being made out of Chakra thus having near to infinite Chakra, your father did not know this and thinks that only the one who holds my power could ever dream of using my power, in actual fact, she can only access half the amount of Chakra that I have as she does not have my soul. You on the other hand, contain my soul, thus being able to regenerate chakra quickly, and can also use my chakra to its full extent plus I can share my memory with you." **Kyuubi's explained.

"Well that's amazing." Naruto said making Kuubi chuckle. Kyuubi's was really starting to like his tenant; his tenant was a perfect one who can carry on his TRUE power, unlike all his other tenants.

**'Kit, do you see the seal slip on the cage? Pull it half off." **Kurama said, making Naruto look at the seal thinking.

"What will I gain from this?" Naruto yelled out making Kyuubi's smile making Naruto look at him in confused.

**"I do not wish to cause destruction, I want to help you and train you, and something your parents have never done. The only reason I attacked the village was because Madara Uchiha "Kurama said with venom in his words was controlling me**

Naruto pondered on what to do, in the end, he decided to comply with Kurama's request. When he did so, he felt a surge of power course through his body. In the process Naruto start to glow, courtesy of Kurama.

**"Hey kit (Author's Note: If I'm not wrong, Foxes call beings younger than them Kit.), I gave you a power that been lost in time itself I'll stop time but you and I can still do stuff, you'll be getting a lot of training and it will be a mere second outside of your Mind Scape. For now, please change your mindscape to a not so depressing scenery, also make a huge training ground." Kurama said. (Author's Note: Okay in Naruto's Mindscape)**

"But, wait you still did not give me your name-"Naruto was about to say when Kyuubi's got covered by a black mist despite being to be hundreds of years old, Kyuubi's has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. (Fairy Tail- It's Zeref Outfit)"Many people call me Zeref in my time." Said the now named Zeref.

**Five Years Later (Naruto's Mindscape Time, But it been one night in the real world.**

"So kit, it's been 5 years, you should go back but first, let me undo the jutsu I did when you first came here." Zeref said.

"Wait I got one more thing to ask before I go?" Naruto said looking at Zeref that cause Zeref to sit down in a throne type chair. "What is it?"

"Why did you decide to train me?"

"I had no reason to come to your aid I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now... I might awaken once again to protect it."

Outside of Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto went to steal a book on sealing, which Minato of course, was too busy to notice. It took him a few months to finish it and he is currently using one. The Gravity Seal Naruto was currently using the Gravity Seal at level 15 so he can still grow. By that time, Naruto was some what ripped and hid it by using an advanced Henge he learned from Zeref now his learn Arc of Time, something that only his teacher can do. Plus he learn his own type of magic that set him, Zeref call it Heavenly body magic.

However, Naruto was still a loner. During dinner, Naruto would not talk to his family at all, he just ate and did his dishes then he would go and train in a private training ground that he had found. His parents didn't even give a second thought and continued to dote on his sister, would continue to meet Zeref in his mindscape and Zeref had grown really fond of the young blond. Naruto had also stolen and copied lots of books on sealing and jutsu from his father and mother's library. He had already master half of the shadow dragon slayer and that was quite a feat considering he was only nine years old. Naruto then made a seal to transform his whole chakra into magic so he can learn more into dark and lost arts of magic. This took up 8 months of his time, which by now, he was already eligible to enroll for the academy

.

"Dad, can I join the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Okay Naruto, you'll be joining with Kushi-chan." Minato replied.

When they joined the academy, Naruto was still a loner thanks to his sister, whenever he saw her, he would just look away. Naruto kept quiet for his time in the academy, he would sometimes doze off as all the information, which the teacher was teaching about, he had already known thanks to Zeref and his love for reading. "Naruto! Wake up! Tell me, what is a kekkei genkai." His teacher, Mizuki asked, Mizuki knew that they wouldn't be thought about Kekkei Genkai for another 3 years; However, Naruto knew but pretended to act dumb.

"I don't know..." our favorite blond responded.

"Get out of the class!" Mizuki screamed, everybody in the class smirked, as they weren't friends with Naruto and sort of hated him because of his sister.

After academy, Naruto went to train, but this time, he was learning Memory-make and Arhat Fist, Naruto had a hard time but eventually learned it in the four years of academy.

Time Skip: Genin Exams

"Okay students, today is your Genin exams, if you pass, you get to become a Genin, and if you don't, you retain." Iruka said plainly.

"Now you will take your written exams" Mizuki said. The groans of the students could be heard.

After the exams, which Naruto passed with flying colors with relative ease, it was the taijutsu section.

"Will Naruto Namikaze please get into the ring, rules are simple, first person to get knocked out of the ring loses" Iruka said dryly. Mizuki saw that this was his chance to beat the young blond, he got into the usual academy taijutsu stance, which Naruto who was wearing a red shirt and white pants. Got into his fighting stance, the style relied on speed and strength, all of which Naruto had after all the training.

"Begin!" Iruka said.

Mizuki immediately started throwing punches intending on severely injuring Naruto. However, Naruto in a split second appear in front of Mizuki "Rising Knee! Naruto yelled and sent a Powerful upward knee to him, Mizuki flew out of the ring and crashed into a tree. All the students including Iruka stared in disbelief. The dead last did this? No one would have imagined, luckily, the rest of the students had already taken the test so Iruka brought Mizuki to the hospital before continuing with the Ninjutsu test.

Everyone was done and as usual, Naruto passed with flying colors, he performed the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) Jutsu and scored a perfect score. After that he quickly left the school and start to walk around the village before feeling he was getting followed.

"_Hmmm one is Mito but the other two I don't know who it is." _He thought to himself before walking to the training grounds 44{Forest of death}

"Come out now! "With the words coming out his mouth, Mito appear beside him while two people who was dress in standard Rock jonin outfit.

"Well look like this one is smart huh?" One of the rock ninja said looking at the other one. He nob at him looking back at the Mito and Naruto.

"Do you not know who I am you ba-" Mito start before getting push back by Naruto.

"Shut up baka we don't know what they want yet, plus you making this worse for us.

"Don't tell me what to do, I will take care of this myself Naruto-Baka." Mito said dashing at the two ninja in front of them, but when she was close to them rock ninja #1 kick her sending her next to Naruto. Our young Genin look at Mito who was pushing herself up with her eyes slowly going red.

Naruto start to yawn"Weeeeelllllll I really hope to relax today but it seem I have to get my hands dirty. "He said he himself walking putting his right hand at them.

"Holy dragon vortex." Naruto extends his shadow in length, creating a large, swirling vortex-shaped light under the #2 rock ninja, which then pulled down into the shadow without leaving a trace. But the other was able to get away jumping back scare.

"You're dead now kid, rock clone!" #1 rock ninja then form two copy of himself made of rock. Dashing at Naruto with their swords out going for a downward." Naruto look up at the two clones, he then shapes his shadow into a giant fist and destroy the two.

Looking for the real one he saw him going toward Mito who was in the middle of pulling out a kunai. DIE!" The last rock ninja yelled swinging his sword down on her, but shock came over both of them when Naruto push her out the way causing a slash on his chest. While screaming in pain Naruto fell to the air quickly closing his eyes feeling a faint of tears falling on him.

**Namikaze Household**

As the sunlight hit Naruto open his eyes sitting up looking around, He start to adjust to the light. After a few minutes he jumps up and walk toward the mirror to notice his chest was hurting"_ Zeref what happen to me?"_ Naruto said to himself still shock.

"**When you shielded Mito the assassin was able to cut you." **Zeref said forming himself behind Naruto, boy look at him "But why do I see everything in the house and outside?"

"**I use the time when you was out to get you something or what many of you ninjas call "Kekkei genkai".**

"What do it do?"

"**Heaven eye is a form of Eye Magic which allows you to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease."** He said to him smiling to himself. Naruto let it sink in when he think about the things he can do with this power.

"Zeref I think we need to leave the village for me to train free with people stopping me." Naruto then walk to his closet looking over his things. "Any ideas?"

"Yes I got somewhere we can go but before we go I got a idea that can help us out the most."

"What may that be?"

"Well since you master the shadow dragon slayer magic I think I can start to teach you more shadow based moves.

"Where will we go for that?"

"Hehehehehe you will find out soon come on follow me." Zeref jump out the window he dashing of in a speed that only someone Kage-level can follow. Naruto start to channel his own magic energy causing his body to get cloaks in an aura of shadows his eyes start to lose the sky blue only leaving only his round, blank irises visible. Naruto?" Naruto look at who call his name to see Mito standing in the door looking at him at shock. "Where are you going, and what happen to you?" Mito asks more seeing his Brother like that. Naruto start to let out a short laugh walking toward her "I know even if you hate me I will always love you, grow up and became as strong as mom and dad and never forget who you are." While he was saying that thick dark intricate scale-like patterns start appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. "Goodbye we will meet again in three years top. "Dashing out following Zeref leaving Mito with her eyes watering she then wipe her eyes to tell her parents. "Am sorry."

**{Four hour later Unknown**

" Zeref what the hell are will doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto finally catching up to him. Zeref turns around and looks at Naruto and smile at him. The seal that hold him start to shine bright red. Naruto saw this and look up at him in shock and jumping back going into a fighting stance. "If your plan was to kill me and break the seal then you are mistaken.

"You really are something Naruto, but you are no match for me yet." Zeref swipes his hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions that send the Naruto flying away. He then vanishes and appears right behind Naruto who was starting to get back up. Sensing Zeref behind him his right fist start to get cover in lighting. "Take this Lighti-," He almost said before Zeref claps both his hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado blowing Naruto away forty feet's. "Do you see you're no match for me in your state." Zeref said with a smile on his face. Naruto hear what he said and slowly getting up in pain look at him."Yeah and how am I supposed to change that fact." He said breathing hard, while Zeref laugh softly to himself he then he hold up the four fingers and said. "In four years I will attack a very important meeting. He said turning around walking away,_ "I'm sorry. It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life... but the world rejects me. I want to see you soon, Naruto _"He thought to himself as the seal on Naruto break with a single warning putting him in pain."Damn you I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled at in pain looking up at the sky.

**{Two Years later-Leaf village gates}[P.S after the sound Attack]**

Kakashi was standing outside of a normal teashop reading his book as Asuma and Kurenai came up.

"Hey guys… you 2 seem to be getting along well." Kakashi said with a slightly amused tone in his lazy voice. Kurenai blushed and looked away, but Asuma didn't react at all.

"Idiot, Anko just asked me to pick up some dango for her." Kurenai said as she was still blushing.

"And what are you doing here besides catching up on your reading?" Asuma asked Kakashi, as he knew the man wasn't just here by coincidence. He glanced up and down the street, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I need to buy something to put on a grave." Kakashi said as they both caught on to the lie quickly. Asuma then knew something was seriously wrong for Kakashi to blatantly lie like that, so they all played it cool and followed with it.

"Plus I'm meeting some body here…" Kakashi said with a glance into the teashop they were standing outside of.

Asuma and Kurenai glanced in there as well seeing two people with black cloaks with red cloud patterns and bamboo hats on. The two seemed a bit too relaxed, but even Kurenai could tell they were powerful.

"Just waiting on Sasuke…" Kakashi said as one of the people gripped his cup harder and made his ring strap against it causing a noticeable noise that made Kurenai jump slightly and Asuma tensed as they all continued to watch the two. The two suddenly vanished into thin air as Sasuke approached Kakashi.

"Kakashi, it's not like you to be earlier." Sasuke commented as he reached them. Kakashi and the others didn't even turn to him as they looked toward each other. Kakashi gave the 2 Jonin a look, and Asuma and Kurenai nodded as they jumped into the air and blurred from sight. Not knowing it a teen that look around fourteen eyes turn bright yellow seeing that the jonin and red cloud cloak ninja was in a river. He then vanishes into thin air himself.

**-[With the three jonin]-**

Itachi needed to get away and Kakashi knew too much. Itachi didn't want to use the Tsukuyomi on Kakashi, but it was unavoidable. Damn his now blurring eyesight and lack of chakra…

"Kisame, we'll take Kakashi with us. We don't need the others, get rid of them." Itachi spoke in monotone as Kisame charged forward with his sword, Sharkskin.

Jumping above them he closes his fist, save for two fingers, and then swipes it backwards, causing a large sphere of "**Heavenly Body Magic"** to shoot towards the Kisame, sending him crashing into a tree.

"I know you would attack today" announced Naruto walking on the water giving people a chance to see what his was wearing he looks resemble those of a young man. He sports shaggy hair of red color, long enough for its bangs to reach his nose and likewise, strands of hair to cover the sides of his face all the way to below his shoulders. On the back of his head, his s hair forms a big ponytail. His attire consists of a black shirt and a white cape with a pattern of flame that is torn into strips on the bottom. He also wears black trousers that are tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankles, as well as boots of a dark color.

"Well Well Itachi look isn't that the brat that Zeref warn us about?" Kisame said jumping back up from the hit walking in front of him. Itachi nod his head with a quick reply" Yes that's Naruto Namikaze. Much to the shock of the three jonin who was there listening to their conversation.

"Naruto is that re-" Kakashi was about to say before getting cut off. By a raise of Naruto hand. "Shut up we can talk after I get down with this." He then look at Itachi eyes while his body start to glow gold. "So are you going to tell me where he is or do I have to kill you first? "He said having his hands in front of him releasing his magic reserves. Itachi saw this and start to go through hand seals. "Fire Style- Great fireball jutsu!" As he took a deep breath and release a giant ball of fire coming His and the three Jonin way. "I hope you can take care of yourself,** Meteor!"** Dashing off the side to dodge the fireball he then within a fighting range of Itachi and start to engage in short taijutsu but Kisame quickly jump in and slash down on where Naruto was pushing him away. Kakashi jump next to Naruto while still looking forward. Naruto I don't know why you're here now but are best option is to team up and beat them. Kakashi said looking out the side of him to see Naruto was not paying attention.

"Itachi where is he." Naruto said starting to leak more magic into his meteor spell he cast. Itachi continued to look at Naruto like he don't say a thing and spoke with a deep but loud voice. "If you wish to find Zeref you have to stop E.N.D." With the words that had came of Itachi mouth he quickly became passed off. "I don't care about E.N.D I care only on my one mission!" He yelled as he began to get cover in a holy type aura he then shot his hands in the sky gaining a ball of full light orb he crush it in his hand and shot it forward.

"ITACHI WE CAN'T GET HIT BY THAT!" Kisame yelled loudly causing Itachi to open both of his eyes wide. He push Kisame away from him with what look like a purely chakra arm." SUSANOO!" He loud out getting covered with a red ribs that was leaking charka. The blast hit Itachi dragging him back ten feet sending him into a wall. Kisame saw the attack was over and dash to Itachi and put his arm over his shoulder. Before they left Itachi said" If you wish to find out more you must go to ame and fight the one with the sage eyes. "With that they vanish in thin air Kakashi see this and put down his headband and work next to Naruto." Naru-

"I know you want me to follow you to the tower but they should be coming here after that blast." As a few seconds pass Minato flash in front of them with two squads of ANBU members, Minato look over Naruto with shock and walk closer to him."N-N-Naruto is that you?" He said with his eyes wide as they can be seeing his runaway son back. Naruto smiled at him feeling a little better hearing his dad voice for the first time in years. "Hello dad I see the year have not been great to you." He spoke causing a quick laugh for both of them. Naruto then look at him and said, "I think we should go to your office and talk." Minato nod to him and put his hands on his shoulder before using the flying rajin he said to Kakashi" Kakashi get a squad of Genin to clean this place up after you make such that Kurenai and Asuma isn't hurt.

Naruto thought to him while looking up at the sky_ "I will spend a week here then move out to ame"_

Ok guys there is the new AND rewrite story of "Demon Rose" and if you guys what to know "Why I don't stick to his power and move set. And that is because I really fuck up the last book with bringing in bleach, Naruto Yu Yu for short. I read it over and said" OMG this is trashhhhhhhhh" Because of how I had him go to the demon world, then to the human world, then to bleach world after he got his ass kick. Then he came back to the Naruto human world and left to go to the Demon world to fight in a tournament.

But anyways there will be a poll on what is the girl you want to be pair with. AND I SWEAR TO GOD if someone say hinata I will kill the bitch I am not playing I WILL kill her.

Bye guys.


	2. Chapter 2Rush chapter

THIS CHAPTER IS RUSH AS HELL!

* * *

><p>After that small introduction, Naruto and Minato sat in the office talking about the details of Naruto plan that he was trying to do. {AN: You will learn soon} The fourth Hokage jumped up hitting the desk. Naruto what the hell did he do to make you go too far for revenge." Before Naruto can respond a female ANBU came in the door.<p>

"Sir, the council has request your presence at a meeting." An Anbu said.

"Wait a second they can do that?" Naruto said mad that he can't keep talking about this he then turn to her. "Question, what do they want?" He asked as the Anbu nodded.

"It's ok Naruto they may just be asking about the two missing ninja and YOU who was fighting against them." Minato said as suddenly Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"I want to come too." Naruto said as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Minato asked curious as to why he would want to go with him.

"I want to see if they trying something on me." Naruto said as Minato raised his other eyebrow.

"I wonder how they are going to react when they find out that my son has been found." Minato said with a grin on his face.

"It will be a great way to mess with their heads." Naruto said as suddenly Minato and Him did a fist pound.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Minato and Naruto were right outside the door to the council room. However Minato stopped Naruto by putting his arm In front of him. He then looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, it might be best if we waited for you to come in." Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just wait until we call for you." Minato said as Naruto nodded and stood outside the door as if he was guarding the door.

"Kushina, why don't you wait out here with Naruto." Minato said as he then proceeded to walk into the council room. And for some reason, all the Civilian council members looked like they were angry for no apparent reason. The Shinobi side seemed irritated with the civilian side. And Danzo looked like he was going to drop dead any second. Anyway, Minato took his seat right in his seat in the council. While his wife stand behind him. It was then that he decided to start the meeting and with a civilian head start to talk.

"We got the report that Itachi Uchiha was found inside the village, and we heard some interesting details." One of the civilians said as all of a sudden some of them grinned.

"We heard that a single teen come out of nowhere and fought him." One of the civilians said as Minato was confused of how they would know that.

"We also heard that you have brought this man to your office." One of the civilians said as the Shinobi side was equally confused.

"So what? A man helped three of are jonin fight two S-Class ninja ...not like its a big deal, we should be thanking him." Tsume Inuzuka said as the other clan heads and shinobi agreed with her.

"What we should do is put him in prison and use him as a breeding stock." One of the fat civilians said as suddenly Minato turned up his killing intent.

"You...would put a potential ally...in prison? "Minato yelled out, as everyone was surprised to see the Hokage so angry.

"Lord Hokage, if he have the power to stop them by himself picture if we make a whole army of power ninja" Danzo said seeing the reason of the civilians on this one as suddenly Minato punch the desk he was over breaking it in half.

"You know, I should kill you for saying that, but I think I'll let someone else decide." Minato said as he dropped the man and backed away.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Everyone suddenly froze as they heard the name he just spoke.

Than they all turned to the door as they saw a man step in. And they were all shocked when they saw the man's face he has long red hair in a ponytail and simple skin-tight sleeveless black shirt paired with extremely loose white cargo pants (tucked inside black simple boots), which is held up by a light black belt, and gloves.

"I-Impossible!" One of the civilians shouted out as they saw Naruto walk through the door.

"Hey are these the guys?" Naruto said as he looking over the people in the room to get hugged by a woman who has long red hair. Naruto I missed you so much, where have you been?" She said looking at him with tears leaking out. Naruto gave her a quick hug and said a quiet "Not now" to her looking back at them.

"So what do this supposed to mean Hokage-sama?" The Nara clan leader said having his head down as he has his eyes on Naruto. Well I was talking to Naruto in my office and he decided to join up in the upcoming future if he can." Minato said quickly seeing Naruto smiling at him.

"So you DO agree with the plan?" With an evil glance in his eyes hearing what he is saying. Having many of the people in the room look at them wondering what he talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" A random people asked, while Naruto and Minato look at each other Naruto gave him a nod as he sit down on a chair.

"Naruto have something he must take care of something first that well…" He looks at Naruto who seem to be asleep in the chair. "Business." He said with a sweat drop behind him.

"Where is he going Minato." The wife of the fourth said worry about her son. Before he can say something Naruto woke up saying aloud "Ame, I have a man who I am hunting down is within a group with them but it's only rumor but I have to go to mist to get some info from someone I know." Naruto spoke to all of them who still wanted to know more.

"Ok I got a idea that can help you both of us out, but we can talk about that later." Minato said with what look like a huge grin on his face as he look over the council. "I think we should make a ally's with the village hidden in the rocks." With the words leaving his mouth everyone but Naruto was lauding out in disagree before the yelling start to annoy him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled after he release a large amount of Heavenly body magic around him. Seeing that everyone stop talking he power down. After the act he just saw minato was about to tell them why they should do it, but Danzo got up and look at Naruto. I would like to know your abilities." He spoke up for the whole room can hear him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"How can I trust someone who power is unknown."

Naruto sigh seeing as he may had lose this one."Ok if you want to know so bad." He pause letting his magic leak out. "Well you see as you guys use Chakra I use something can "Magic". Naruto then see someone laughing about him using magic so he swipes his hand, creating an explosion behind the men. Causing the men to have had a semi heart attack.

"Got something to say _Chubby_" An anger Naruto growl out looking at the man waiting for him to say something. But a arm touch his shoulder, knowing that it was his mother he calm down enough for Minato to keep going.

"Anyways the plan I was wanting to do is sample, and I sent a hawk to the Rock for an ally before I left the office to come here. He spoke out to them seeing that people around the room was listen so far he start up again. "I ask for a political marriage with my son."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled at Minato for getting him involved with this nonsense. But he just raised his hand and said" Remember the deal I can ask you for anything I want as long as I hold my end." He said with a smile.

"Ok I lose this one but who did you put for me to marry in this bullshit."

Minato laugh and Kushina hit Naruto on the head hard for cursing for no reason" We are waiting for a response but Naruto catch." He tossed a leaf headband to them, catching it he tie it to his head.

"It's most likely going to take a while for them to send a hawk back, so I wish for you to go on the mission with team 7 follow me."

Hokage Office

"So you wish for me to go to the snow country with a Genin team?" Naruto said lying down on the couch. "I want you to know that you're getting in my way Hokage-sama" Naruto narrowed his eyes. The fourth just ignored him and just look out the window with a smile on his face. As he was about to speak a hawk came flying in his window with a letter on it. Minato quickly grab it and look it over.

"NARUTO this will be a A-rank mission team 7 requested help on a mission in the snow country I want you to get there as fast as you can" The young Hokage scream at Naruto, bowing Naruto smile at him "As you wish Hokage-sama now let's enjoy are self." He then got covered in his heavenly magic dashing out the window leaving a yellow flash in the air.

"Minato-kun I think we found the next yellow flash"

"I think so too."

[Later]

"_To think after all these years I am back" _Naruto thought racing through the forest he jumps off the next branch and did a double backflip in the air. "To think I will waste my time on helping them when I could spend this time going after Zeref and his group." Naruto balled his fist up thinking about the event that happen before he returns to the leaf village.

-**FLASHBACK-**

_ "You're a hard man to get a hold of gaki. You never call. You never write?" came the irritating voice of an elderly tiny man sitting in front of the first figure._

_"You don't. I let's you teach me a few things only for my own gain." replied the figure while sipping some more tea with the Saint in front of him drinking some saki._

_"That's funny youngling. Honestly, you know how to make mea old men feel bad about themselves!" exclaimed Makarov Dreyar while looking at the short well figure in front of him._

_"Knock it off Makarov. You said you have some info that I need to know about Zeref then tell me!" replied the figure coldly, as Makarov stop the fake smile, and the laughter while looking deadly serious._

_"Fine. If that's what you want. I can be serious too...Naruto," countered Makarov with the figure now identified as Naruto kept his eye on Makarov while drinking his tea._

"_Naruto some of my mages found out that Zeref had made a guild call "Tartarus". Makarov said anger thinking about the past. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but put that aside for later._

"_What is he trying to do with this idea of his?"_

"_Despite us not being any factual knowledge of the Guild, such as their base of operations or the count of their members, it is said by few witnesses that they are a group that gathers to worship Demons. According to Warroad Sequen, they may have one of the Books of Zeref in their possession." Naruto slam his hand on the table breaking it into pieces finding out this info._

"_What do we do about this, because at the level I am in I won't be no help to you guys? Naruto replied anger about the outcome of this._

"_We think they will start moving soon, I think we may have at least two years before then." The old men got up and walk toward the exit of the bar he tossed something to Naruto." Here Naruto you are now the wizard saint #10" He said leaving but turn around. "OH yeah Ezra and Mirajane hope you come by to visit soon." With that he disappear._

-**FLASHBACK OVER**_-_

"Now is not the time to worry about that, The faster I get this mission done the faster I can finish off Zeref and his guild **Arc Of heavenly Speed**." His body then shot forward like a rocket flying in the air giving him an after glow. "I hope I can make it in time."

-With team 7-

A battle was getting on in the great ice field. The field itself was covered by a heavy smoke clouding most of its surroundings and blocking most of the vision of its occupants namely ninjas that was doing all the fighting, well most of them since some were guarding a team of citizen who was recording the whole thing. Right about now you can hear steel clashing with steel and sparks fly as they met.

The ones who were guarding the team looked on as many feet away from them; their sensei were fighting for their lives and their own. Kakashi Hatake and Asuma were fighting not one, not two but three of the strongest ninja of the snow; the snow Ninja had the numbers advantage, but the problem was that the three also had the advantage with the ice surrounding them. All three of them were masters of the Ice Technique and they don't even need to see to kill their targets.

'Shit. At this rate we'll lose as seeing as they're forcing us to waste energy in finding one of them and as soon as we got our guard down we die' was the thought of one Asuma Sarutobi as he had his trench knives mixed with wind chakra. He was back-to-back with Kakashi who was a few feet away from him.

A bit far away from their position, we could see a big dome made entirely of water. Inside the dome there were four teenagers inside. One was a girl with long brown hair reaching the end of her back. She wore a white kimono top exposing some cleavage of her D-cup breasts, brown pants, and a grey apron wrapped around her waist, and black ninja sandals. What made her stand out were her white eyes from her clan; she was Nejiko Hyuga (Fem Neji). She wore her forehead protector on her well... forehead to hide her seal.

Another occupant was another girl. She had long red hair like Nejiko that reached her back's end, violet eyes, whisker marks on cheek, with a golden hair clip above her forehead. She wore a high collar orange jacket that ended above her stomach exposing her lean and healthy mid section, and below the arms of the jacket and the side were blue. She wore tight black shorts up to a quarter of her thighs. Below the right side of the shorts were bandage tape wrapped around to hold her weapon holster. Over the shorts was a white belt with a silver belt buckle. She wore black socks reaching her mid thigh and black shinobi sandals. Her name was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. She had her forehead protector wrapped in her left thigh

The third member was a boy who had brown spiky wild hair, brown eyes, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a grey long sleeve shirt and pants, and black ninja sandals. He was Kiba Inuzuka and his forehead protector was on his forehead.

The last member was a boy with a black chicken ass hairstyle, black eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black shirt with a fan on the back, and white shorts with blue ninja sandals. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

Right now, all four of them were being turned to pin cushions. Each of them was being covered in senbon needles but none of them were lethal, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Sasuke was the one having the most needles on his person next to Kiba, with the girls having the least since they were very flexible and agile.

"Give up, you can't hope to defeat us both while you are trapped in our domain" came the voice of a young girl appearing in a form of water. She is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a _teru teru bōzu_ attached to it, "She is right. Give up now or die" another voice came in, and based on the sound it was a girl. She was identical to the other one only her kimono top was dark violet and her hair was in a ponytail.

Nejiko cursed under her breath. She can't use her kaiten here for she could harm the others within her range. The ice walls were reinforced with chakra, fire attacks did jack squat and the two were just so fast. Kiba and Sasuke well they weren't really planning. Kiba just kept using Getsuga over and over again only to stop after being hit by a barrage of needles, and the same with Sasuke after he kept using fireballs.

Both were knocked out with a huge thud and now resembled porcupines. "Now the trash is taken care of, let's continue" the violet one said before throwing more needles at the girls who evaded most but still got hit. 'We have to finish this now or we're both dead. I won't die until I fulfill my promise to our family' the girl thought. But here thought was cut short when A flash of light smash down into the ground.

"Gray Full buster, Ur and Juvia I should had guess it would be you three. As a figure rose from the smoke that he cause from crashing stopping everyone.

"_That voice!" _Kakashi Thought.

"It can't be!" The three snow mages all out.

"_Who is he!"? _The Genin thought to them

{He is still wearing the same thing from this chapter]

"NARUTO!" The three mages and Kakashi yelled shocking the Genin that was still up and moving. Naruto look over the Genin and jonin and said "Sit down and rest I will that it from here." He let out a yelled pushing his energy out his hair start to stick up in the air with his eyes turning teal. {**XD I am sorry I had to do it just think of ssj but with the heavenly body magic around him in a aura type.]**

"NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A WIZARD SAINT!" Naruto yelled flexing his power one more time.

_**With Naruto now coming in time to save to he now have to fight the mages. In his new form will he win and get more info of why they are there stay tune in the next CRY OF HEAVENLY BLADE!**_

_**PS The pairing are Naruto/Ezra/That one girl ummmm the rock Kage granddaughter and Mira.**_

_**And give me Idea guys of how I can make the story better.**_


End file.
